The One Who Changed Everything
by AriaNorth
Summary: Ever wondered why George was drawn to Emily not just because she's pretty? This is my explanation of how and why. Also, there is a continuation after it's all explained! Do enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I jumped out of the window with pride and happiness written all over my face. I finally kissed him again. But, he didn't know me. He used too. I had drawn him to Emily because, I didn't want him to be lonely. I had to protect him but, feelings could get in the way. I had to break this streak. It was what was best for both of us.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

I had to be quick. I ran as fast as I could to Charlotte. She desperately needed me. I could feel it. Something obviously upset her and she was spiraling out of control. I saw her house on the hill with police surrounding it. No wonder she was getting upset. I tried to get in but, a constable stopped me.

"I'm sorry miss but, I can't let you in."

Bugger. I needed a way inside. I walked to the side and found an open window on the second floor. I pulled out two knives and used my upper body strength to scale the wall. I put the knives away and climbed through the window. I found myself in her brothers room. I heard knocking on her door. She would be so upset. I opened the door a little bit and closed it immediately. Oh my god. George Crabtree. I would never have expected to see him here even though he was a police officer. We **had **history but, I let it all go for both of our well beings. Charlotte started screaming and I rushed across the hall. A constable grabbed me.

"Let me through! I can help!"

He kept his grip on me. I tried to reach out but, all of their minds interfered.

"Murdoch, I can help."

He turned to me. He then looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Let her."

Charlotte was still screaming. I was let go and went to her side.

"Char? Char?" I knew that Maddie was in control now. George tried to control her but, she broke free. Char went for me. They wanted to help but, I help up my hand. I carefully placed my hand over her face.

"Sleep."

She turned limp and fell. My strength was failing too. I leaned against the wall tired. I needed to get out of here but, my body disagreed. Char was taken away. I rarely used my 'power' because it used up so much of my energy. I closed my eyes for a second and my strength returned.

"Are you all right miss?"

I raced past George and jumped off the balcony. I raced out the front door and into the woods. I hid away in my hiding spot until I was needed again.


	3. Chapter2

Chapter 2

It wasn't a long wait. I could feel Char's mind go haywire. Whatever they were doing to her, it wasn't good. I dressed in something presentable. I personally hated dressed and the corsets. Always so tight. I stored a handgun in my purse. [For safety reasons]. I started running but, slowed when I reached civilization. My light brown hair was out of place. People would be suspicious when they see a strange woman with messy hair. I carefully pinned my hair back and strolled into town. I always kept track of my surroundings and kept looking over my shoulder. A girl can never be too careful.

The crowds thinned out when I reached Station House #4. Murdoch's bike was there so, that was a good sign. I waltzed right in to the front desk. I was sure to mask my accent.

"I'm here to see Detective Murdoch."

"He's in the interview room at the moment. You may wait in his office."

I rushed over not wanting George to see me. I sat down in front of his desk waiting. What was taking so long? Char would go wild. Dr. Grace stood by George's desk. They were so cute together. I did hope that it would work out. I glanced down and saw that I was wearing my engagement ring. George gave it to me and I kept it after the incident. I placed the ring on my middle finger trying not to cry. I heard the interview room door open. I turned and saw Murdoch. I had been away too long.

"What can I help you with?"

I stood up and turned around. Murdoch shut both doors.

"You can't be here."

"Too bad."

"What if George finds out?"

"He won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"I need to see Charlotte."

"Why?"

"I'm her 'guardian'."

"Parents never mentioned a guardian."

"Secret guardian."

"How much do you know about her?"

"Everything."

"Tell me."

"What do you know?"

"Two alter egos occurred by some traumatic events."

"Let me talk to her. I'll unravel this mystery for you."

"Dr. Roberts said he might try drugs."

"Don't." I said sternly. That got his attention.

"Why not?"

"If you try to get below," I whispered. "You might not like what you discover. She has a horrible past. I know what happened."

"How do you know that?"

"Secret. I'll tell you everything. Just, let me see her first."

"On your head be it, Ms. Smith."


	4. Chapter3

**I know that** **you people are waiting to her about what happened but, all will be revealed soon.**

I followed Murdoch to where Char was. She was calm. Most unlike her. Her mind was confused and quite scared. I understood that. Murdoch walked in and explained what was going to happen to Dr. Roberts. Char glanced my way and jumped out of her seat.

"Ms. Vinnia."

Char was pressed up against the glass.

"Hello, Char." She giggled.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Oh no. The nice detective just wants to ask you some questions."

She danced back to her seat. This was normal behavior for her. I had gotten used to it. Murdoch gestured for me to come in. Char giggled at the sight of me.

"Now, Char. Do you remember what we talked about a week ago?"

She continued to giggle. Murdoch and DR. Roberts looked confused. Girlie was in control.

"Girlie? Do you know me?"

Girlie looked at me and smiled. "Of course. You're Ms. Vinnia."

"Yes, I am. Do you remember the last time we spoke?"

Her mind became warped. Someone else was in control. "No." She snapped.

Maddie. Maddie hated me for some reason. I never did figure out why.

"You were a fool to let him go. A FOOL!" She screamed. She glanced at the glass. George. She glanced from me to him.

"Maddie-"

"I ask the questions!"

I suddenly became very worried. I never told her anything about George but, she could have gotten some of my memories from me going through her mind to calm her whenever she had an outburst.

"He doesn't know does he?" She danced over to the glass. "You don't know." She sang.

"Maddie, please sit down." I sternly said. I didn't want her to possibly bring George out of the trance.

"I know everything. Wasted. July 5th, 1896."

The day of the incident. I never told anyone about that. Not even Murdoch.

"Our happy lovers were out on a stroll-"

I grabbed her and forced her back in her chair.

"You know nothing about that day! Nothing!"

"I know everything."

"Ms. Smith, please."

Murdoch escorted me out of the room. I watched her behind the glass becoming calm again.

"I'm sorry Detective. I can't be of any more help. Maddie hates me."

"What happened on July 5th, 1896?" George asked.

No one was allowed to tell him. No one ever did.

"May I leave?"

Murdoch nodded. I left in a wave of emotions overpowering me. I took the back alleyways to get back home with tears streaming down my face.


	5. All is revealed part 1

**This chapter all will be revealed. This is just her flashback.**

**_July 5th, 1896_**

_George and I were out on a stroll. The sun was shining and the birds tweeted. We were going to be married in a few short weeks. The date was planned, my dress was picked out and the invitations were sent out. We were planning to attend the theater that night. Then, we heard gunshots. Being a police officer, George scrambled to see what happened. I followed close behind. People were crowding in an alleyway. George and I moved through the mob to see what happened. On the wall written in what looked like blood, was: __**We are coming Ms. Vinnia. **__I knew that this day would be coming sooner or later. I had always been prepared. George looked at me nervously. There were no bodies. It seemed that whoever was shooting was just trying to get our attention. I raced back to the house that we shared with George behind. They wanted me dead but, I couldn't die. They would attack and kill George. I had to protect him at all costs. _

_"What is happening?"_

_"They are coming for me George."_

_"Who?"_

_"The Black Hand." They had a price on my head. A generous $1,000 for my capture or dead body. I didn't know why but, it could have been for the guy I killed in self defense._

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"Not we. ME. They will prey on you and torture you to get to me."_

_George placed a hand on my cheek. "I would never tell them anything."_

_"You say that now." I joked, though he didn't look amused. I was utterly terrified about what they could and would do to George. I dug through my chest and found a revolver and throwing knives. I gave George the revolver._

_"This will protect you. Don't hesitate. They will kill you."_

_"I've never killed someone before."_

_"There's a first time for everything. I will protect you George Crabtree even if you won't protect yourself." _

_I sat down in a rocking chair facing the door. I was prepared for them. _

**_9:00 p.m. Same day._**

_George was sound asleep with the revolver on his stand. I was till sitting in the chair waiting. I didn't sleep. Didn't have to. I suddenly saw a flash of white pass by the window. I quickly got up and saw a dove on a tree branch. I was getting paranoid. I sighed of relief and sat back down. Wait a minute. I looked back at the dove and saw a black mark on it's wing. _

_"GEORGE!" I screamed. He awoke in a daze and I forced him under the bed while we were peppered with gun fire. I forced him to remain calm and not to make any sound. He clutched the revolver tightly as I did with my throwing knives. The gunfire stopped. _

_"Oh Ms. Vinnia!" The leader sang. "Come out, come out wherever you are. We know you can't die."_

_We both remained silent. Silence was best right now. _

_"Search the house. Kill her."_

_George glanced at me nervously. I gently squeezed his hand and pointed to the gun. I knew that he didn't want to kill anybody but, this was self defense. He nodded. _

_"Stay here. I'll take out as many as I can. Shoot anyone who gets too close." I whispered._

_He grabbed my wrist. He didn't want me to go but, I had too. I loved him too much. He kissed my for the very last time. Men stormed the house with guns. I quietly and sneakily got out from underneath the bed. I quickly and quietly knocked out one guys legs and took his gun. I snapped his neck to keep him from telling. I threw my knives at the others and they collapsed too. I roundhouse kicked one in the face and stepped on his femur. I took one of my knives from one of the dead guys and put it in him. One by one, they all died. Once they were all gone and dead, I went back to George. _

_"I didn't want you to see that."_

_"It's fine. I see dead people all the time."_

_"Ms. Vinnia! Come out!" _

_I didn't answer. I heard footsteps on the stairs and was ready to attack. I rolled out from under the bed and pointed my gun at him. He pointed his gun at me._

_"Well done, Ms. Vinnia. Well done. All dead I presume?"_

_"Precisely. I learned from the best."_

_He did a mock smile. "Well, then. This was most illuminating." I saw George climb out from under the bed and standing behind him ready to shoot._

_"Remember when I said love is weakness? You're the perfect example."_

_To my horror, he turned around and shot George. _


	6. All is revealed part 2

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm mean. Anyways, this is how it ends! Enjoy! **

_I watched helplessly as George fell. When he turned to watch, I jumped on him and stabbed him in blind rage. _

_I kept stabbing until he moved no more. I went to George's side._

_"George? Talk to me. George?"_

_His heart rate was slowing rapidly. "George, stay with me please."_

_"I can't. The pain."_

_"I know it hurts but, please stay here in this world."_

_Tears were streaming down my face. He couldn't die. Not now. I placed him on the bed and telephoned the hospital. _

_"Hospital please." Telephone lines were so slow. "My fiancées been shot! Please get to 58 Bleeker Street as soon as possible!" I hung up and telephoned Station House 4. "Tell Detective Murdoch and the Inspector that George has been shot and tell them to get here right away!" I went back to George's side and tried to stop the bleeding. "William's on his way. You're going to be fine George. Just stay awake. Tell me about your aunts.""There's my Aunt Nerine who's farm was plagued by vermin. I used to throw rocks at them to scare them off."_

_I always loved that one. His talking was slow but, it kept him awake._

_"I am a good pitcher now because of that. I'll have to show you sometime."_

_"I'm looking forward to it. Maybe you can teach me."_

_"That would be entertaining. We could start a team."_

_"You, me, William, Thomas, Julia, Henry and others. We will make quite the team." He was losing more blood. I cried softly not wanting him to see or hear. I had to be strong for him. I heard a knock at the door. _

_"George stay awake. I'll be right back."_

_I raced down the stairs and opened the door._

_"Quickly. He's upstairs." I led them up the steps to where I had George. They carefully loaded onto a stretcher and placed him in the back of the truck. William and Thomas arrived just as they were putting him in._

_"How is he?"_

_"He lost a lot of blood. I don't know if he'll make it."_

_"He has too. He'll fight his way through."_

_The vehicle pulled away and I decided right then and there that I had to wipe his memory of me. It was to keep him safe. I was too dangerous to be around. I went to the hospital and wiped everything about me from his mind. I left a message to go to Emily so that he wouldn't be lonely. It was for the best. _


	7. Chapter7

**Thank you very much Natmuread for that lovely review! There will be more chapters to come!**

I knew that Char was in capable hands but, I couldn't help but feel a certain doubt about that. I made my way home to my little cabin near Char's house that no one knew about. No one ever ventured into the woods at night because they thought that it was occupied by monsters. They were right. I was a monster. A supernatural being. I usually didn't stay in one place for any longer than a year but, he was the exception. My father, who I killed that night to protect George, taught me everything. Well, my adoptive father. I never knew my real mother and father but, my only clue to finding them was my powers. To be honest, I was scared of myself sometimes. I could read other peoples minds and force them to do my will. Not very pleasant but, helpful in dangerous situations. I also possessed a power to put people to sleep. Most strange power. I accidently did it on purpose the first time I met Char. I would then use it whenever she had an outburst.

I quickly opened the door and shut all the windows and locked all the doors. I knew that the Black Hand were still alive. I had to be prepared. I heard a knock on my door. I got out my revolver. I unlocked the door and opened it with me behind it.

"Ms. Smith?"

Oh God. Not George. I should have heard him coming.

"The detective would like you to come back."

That wasn't going to happen. George stepped in and I shut the door. I pointed the gun at him.

"Ms. Smith please, put the gun down."

"Why? I won't shoot you."

"I don't know that."

"Precisely. Only I know that." I put my gun down anyways. "Why does Murdoch want me back?"

"He would like you to have Maddie come out again."

"No thank you." I walked over to my chest and put the gun away.

"Why not?"

"Maddie hates me. She might reveal information that's, valuable to me."

"Like information of what happened on July 5th, 1896."

I stopped dead. I wasn't going to tell him. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Yes." I said with shaky breath. "That day was my darkest day. One which I would not like to have revealed."

"He just wants you to make her come out and then you can leave."

"No catch?"

"No catch."

It was a tempting offer. I placed the revolver back in my purse.

"Fine."

I walked out of the cabin with George following behind. I locked the front door and we made our way back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that this one is short!**

George and I walked slowly back from the woods to civilization.

"Why do you live in the woods so far from civilization?"

"Because I'm dangerous."

"I don't find you so."

"Well, I am. People tend to get hurt whenever their around me."

"If I may ask Ms. Smith, what happened on July 5th, 1896?"

"You may ask but, I won't tell you. It's too private."

"Why?" He whined.

"You are so stubborn constable." He was usually this stubborn. I missed his stubbornness.

"Stubbornness is one of my finest qualities."

"I know." Great. Slip of the tongue. I would definitely regret this.

"Sorry?"

"Slip of the tongue."

George was probably suspicious so, I kept my mouth shut the rest of the walk. The darkened woods led out to a brighter and nicer world than the one that I was used to. Every single time that I left my isolation, I was terrified to leave my familiar surroundings. Especially since the Black Hand knew that I was alive. I was afraid of the world and the world was afraid of me. I kept to myself and only came out when it was necessary. Since George knew my hiding place, I had to kill him. I couldn't kill him.

"Constable, let's make one thing clear." He turned to face me. "You cannot tell anyone about my placement. If so, I will not hesitate to end your existence."

George looked shocked. "Of course Ms. Smith. You have my word."

"Then your word isn't worth much." I still had my sassy side. I walked ahead cautiously.

"Miss, why do you dislike me?"

"I don't."

"Yes, you do. I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Right there. Defensive for no reason."

"I don't hate you constable. I just uh..." I was at a loss for words. I wasn't so easily disarmed. But, being around him, I always was.

"Loss for words miss?"

I walked away mad. I wouldn't even bother to talk back. He won this round.


	9. Chapter 9

Station House 4 came into view as did my temper. I had to calm myself again before things got messy. Believe me, you wouldn't want to see that. George lead the way to Char. Char was calm and docile. Weird.

"Did Dr. Roberts do drugs on her?"

"Not to my knowledge."

How did they get her so calm? This slightly worried me. Murdoch let me in.

"Welcome back Ms. Smith."

I responded with a sarcastic smile. I sat in the same chair as before. Char was looking around the room in confusion.

"Char?" She looked at me and smiled.

"You came back for me."

"I did Char. Where's Maddie?"

"Who's Maddie?"

Right.

"You remember what I showed you the last time?"

Char looked fearful.

"Yes. No more."

Temper, temper. I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't do that to her. She was my only friend.

"I won't. Just tell me where Maddie is."

Her mind became warped. In a flash, she jumped up and grabbed my throat. Char chuckled evilly.

"Don't try anything funny or she gets it."

They both backed off. Maddie wasn't capable of murder. Or was she?

"All right now. Your real name?"

"Chloe Smith."

"No, it's not. Tell him. Tell the world."

"The world already knows." I loved being a smart arse.

"Not everyone. Maybe I'll tell. Spill the darkest secret."

"You wouldn't let the Black Hand find me."

"I would." She cleared her throat. "Her name is-"

I cut her off by putting my right arm at the back of her neck and pushed and she fell.

"Stay back. I'll deal with her. I might need help."

They both fled the room. Maddie swung at me and I ducked. I kicked her legs out from under her. I backed up to a corner and pulled out my revolver. Maddie stopped dead. Constables were watching from the glass.

"You wouldn't shoot me."

"I've killed many. You would be just another one."

"Why can't you stay dead?"

"I have people to protect."

"A person." She looked to George. I motioned for them to come in. They cautiously took her away. Maddie growled at me. Then, she destroyed everything.

"April Vinnia!" She shouted.

I aimed at her and fired. She wasn't shot but, I wanted her to die. I broke down and my world that I tried and worked at for so long, came crashing down on me.


	10. Chapter 10

Murdoch gently touched my shoulder.

"He'll look into my file Murdoch. He'll discover everything. Everything will be destroyed."

"I hid your file. Only I know where it is."

"He'll find it anyways you and I both know it."

"I won't charge you for attempted murder."

"Please do. I deserve it."

"I won't."

Murdoch told me to go home and I did. I cried all night.

I didn't go back there until the shooting. It was all over the news and my informants told me that the Black Hand were obviously involved. I feared for the people of Toronto so, I went back to Murdoch in the night. I brought my weapons with me for obvious safety. I also wore my cloak so nobody would recognize me. But, when I got there, the place was deserted. This was weird. There were no prisoners in the cells. Also very weird. I cautiously made my way back to the front desk when men came in with guns. They started shooting at me and I started shooting at them. I ducked behind a desk and took quick shots. When I was out of ammo, I slid underneath the desks and underneath a guy. I jumped on him and flipped him. In the process, I took his gun and started shooting again. There were two guys beside me and I ducked so they ended up shooting each other. I used my knives to provide better accuracy. All the of the guys who came in were dead but, I saw a hidden one and shot him. I reloaded my own gun with their ammo and collected my knives out of their dead bodies. I hid in Murdoch's office. I heard a whisper and I aimed. Murdoch put up his hands. I sighed of relief.

"Where have you been?!"

"Hiding. Come on."

I slipped out from the open window and followed him. Their base or hiding place was in the armory. Good choice. Everyone was there, safe and sound.

"How long ago did this start?"

"Started a week ago."

7 days. "How many shootings each day?"

"4."

"28 is the number of how many of the Black Hands people that I've killed. He's getting his revenge on me."

"Bit extreme." George stated.

"I'll take care of him."

They all stared at me.

"What? I took care of them before."

"When?" George asked.

I sighed heavily. "July 5th, 1896." The secret was out.

"What? How come we weren't informed?"

"You were. Just not you."

"Why?"

I couldn't answer that.

"I'm going to lead them to this cliff on the shores where they will shoot me and I will die."

"Not a very good plan."

"You have another plan? It's the best plan that we have. Here's what were going to do."


	11. Chapter 11

**500 reads! You people are crazy! Love you all so much!**

We all knew the risks involved in my plan. I had them laid out carefully. I also knew that this plan wouldn't work. I hadn't told them my actual plan because, it meant that they would never see me again. I couldn't burden them with that. They had more to worry about already. Before the plan could be put into action, we had to break out the armory. I went in the help load up and George was in there.

"Need any help? I have nothing else to do."

"Sure. They shotguns need loading up."

I placed the shotguns on a crate and took out the ammo. We were both silent. It was probably because that we were fighting to protect lots of peoples lives. It did have a major place in our minds.

"You ever used one of these?"

"Yes. The detective and I went to stop a mastermind and we fired at his machine. Does have a kick."

"Cool. I only use revolvers. Never had any use for a shotgun. My throwing knives provide better accuracy."

"Throwing knives?"

I pulled out the small but deadly knives from my purse. I spread them out on the crate.

"Pick one."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

George picked the middle sized one. I picked it up and showed him.

"Watch and follow the knife."

I aimed it at a poster in the corner. I threw it and it landed on the smallest corner.

"Impressive."

"Practice can help you do anything."

I retrieved the knife from the corner and threw it at his hat. I smiled but, George looked scared. I laughed.

"Deadly accuracy. That's why I use them to kill."

"Killing affects you after a while."

"It does but, I do it to protect people or a person." I took off his hat and carefully took out my knife. I looked through the hole I made.

"Perfectly symmetrical. Didn't think that I would do that again."

"Again?"

"I used to practice on dummies and hats. I only got a symmetrical throw once."

"Practice does make perfect."

I laughed. I returned to loading up the shotguns. I glanced to a crate and saw a corner of a file.

"What's that?"

I pointed at the file. George looked worried. I walked towards it but, George grabbed my wrist.

"Let go. What is it?"

"I looked for your file and found it."

He let go and picked it up.

"April Vinnia. Fighter-"

"Don't read it please. My past is awful."

"I already read it. Fascinating past really."

"Did it change your perspective of me?"

"No. Why?"

"Because when someone reads someone's wrongs, it might change your perspective on the person."

I returned to loading the shotguns.

"What happened on July 5th, 1896 that was so bad?"

"You can ask but, I won't tell you."

George rolled his eyes. "You are so stubborn."

"I learned from the best." I muttered. Slip of the tongue.

I wanted to tell him but, he might hate me for it. Everyone hated me. Why should he be any different?

"You almost died."

"What?"

"On July 5th, 1896." My hand was shaking. "I tried to protect you but, I failed in the end. I left because I am too dangerous to be around."

He laughed. I was really confused.

"What is so amusing?"

"You say that you left because to keep the danger away from me but, now danger has returned."

He had a point. It was kind of ironic.

"So we were..."

"Yeah. Past life."

We continued to load in silence. I had finished.

"We should hand out these now. The faster the plan is put in action, the less danger there will be."

"We know the risks."

"Do you think that killing for one person is selfish?"

"Depends on the person, I guess."

"I killed to protect you. I didn't feel go about it then and I still don't. I had to kill my adoptive father that night. The reason that you don't remember is because-"

He cut me off by kissing me. It was nice. No, it was better that. I missed this. I missed him. All this time, I had enjoyed being lonely. But now, I was stupid to be alone all this time.

"Sometimes you talk too much." He whispered.

"Sorry."

I walked out the door with pride and happiness spread all over my face. I then remembered the plan. Feelings couldn't get in the way now. I had people to protect. I couldn't screw this up now. I had worked too hard to protect them. I wouldn't have any deaths. Except for the person I cared the most about.

**Myself.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Caution: This chapter is sad. Really sad. Tears are okay!**

I run through the woods where I knew the Black Hands minions were hiding. I had hoped that they were all set up and ready to shoot if needed. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I could hear running footsteps behind me. I knew that I had their attention now. I never stopped running away from them and now they were running me down to my death. It was sad. The people that I tried so hard to defeat, ran me down for the final time. I reached the cliff where they were all hiding. I hid down in a bush near to where they were. They ran right past me. I was going to meet up with George but, the leader came and stood right beside me. I covered my mouth so that he couldn't hear me and discover me. He looked directly at me. I was really afraid but, he walked ahead. I sighed of relief. I ran in the shrubbery following him. I was quiet until I tripped on a rock. I landed in the dirt on my face. When I looked up again, he was gone. I thought that he walked on ahead. But, he grabbed my throat and injected me with something. I laid down in the dirt for who knows how long.

When I regained consciousness, my vision was blurry and my body ached. I found the syringe beside me. There was a note inside and it read: T_his is your death. You thought that we wouldn't figure it out. You will be our biggest kill ever. _

[Listen to Say Something by A Great Big World ft. Christine Aguilera while reading the next part.]

I dropped the syringe in horror. They were changing my body structure one cell at a time. That would kill me. My body was designed to keep this from happening. Any sudden change in my structure, I would die. I heard gunshots in the distance and I slowly made my way towards the sound. I was woozy from the slow changings. I stood on the cliff edge with the syringe in my hand. My death had to happen eventually. Just didn't think that it would happen like this. This was not the way that I wanted to go. I wanted to die with the one I loved. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't. Now, he would have to watch. The wind picked up and my hair went loose. My dress waved in the wind.

"April!" George shouted.

I turned to see him running towards me.

"Don't. Stay there."

He looked worried.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?"

I looked at the syringe in my hand. Murdoch and the Inspector came out of the woods.

"We have all of them. You're plan actually worked."

Thanks. I felt loved. I threw George the syringe. He took out the note and read it.

"I'm dying. It was going to happen eventually."

The leader came out of the woods.

"Correct. She is dying. Took us a while to find the right amount of each element. It changes her body structure one cell at a time. A long death. It was coming eventually."

George made a swing at him but, my emotions overcame me. I broke free and stopped his fist mid air. I became horrified at myself. My head became pressured. His fist returned to normal.

"It's happening. The final step."

My skin turned yellow like the liquid in the syringe. The pain increased and then stopped. This was it. This was the end.

"I'm sorry."

Tears streamed down my face. I looked over the cliff face and braced for my end. I then remembered my engagement ring. I used my new power to send it back to him.

"You gave it to me. It was the happiest day of my life."

"Don't go."

"George-"

The rock broke from under me and I fell screaming his name.


	13. Chapter 13

_**George**_

I watched helplessly as she fell away from my sight screaming my name. I ran over to the cliff face as her body fading from my sight and into the water. Tears streamed down my face. I hadn't realized how much that she had grown on me. She was gone. Murdoch gently touched my shoulder.

"Come back George. It's not safe."

I shook him off. I just wanted to be alone in my grieving. Even though I barley knew her. She was nothing like Emily. Emily. Was she safe? I forgot about her. April occupied my mind whenever I wasn't with her. She was so mysterious and I think that I was in love with her.

"George, please. We don't want to lose you too."

I slowly backed away from the edge. I turned and saw his smiling face. In a blind rage, I started to attack him. All of my emotions took over and I let out everything. Murdoch and the Inspector eventually pulled me off him. I wanted to kill him for killing April.

"I should kill you for killing her!" I shouted. "Heartless!"

"George, calm down."

I realized that I had beaten him to a pulp. The other constables came out of the woods and dragged him away from me. I was still crying. I would never live this down.

"Come George."

Murdoch led me into our base in the woods. I sat down on a log and got myself together.

"I'm really sorry George."

"I barely knew her and yet I felt that I always knew her."

"Spooky."

We both laughed lightly.

"Adding to that, I kissed her."

We laughed again. I wouldn't cry again. I had to be tough for her. I would mourn in private. Murdoch pulled out a letter and that got my attention.

"This was in her file. She was prepared for this. She instructed me to give this to you when she passed or was killed."

I took it.

"Thank you."

I would read it when I got home.

"You should take off from work for a while."

"I think that work would help."

"If it doesn't, stay home."

I couldn't bear to face Emily. She reminded me of her. It would be too painful.

I was taken home and I opened up the letter. It read:

_Dearest George,_

_If William has kept his promise, then you shall be reading this when I have passed or killed. _

_You should know, that I have always and always shall love you forever. I know that since I'll be gone, it'll be difficult for you. But, find someone to fill the gap that I've left in your heart. I know that you're provably thinking that there will be no person that could ever fill that hole but, please try for me._

_It was too bad that we couldn't get married sooner. I was looking forward to our wedding but, stuff happens. That stuff happens in life. Life is full of up and downs and you've just got to take them and continue on. _

_In my will, I've left you with my belongings. Do with them what you wish. Just please, keep the ring. Give it to someone else. _

_Well then. You're probably becoming an volcano of emotions now so, I'm going to stop making you cry now. Don't you ever forget me George Crabtree. I love you so much. I'll be with you again soon. _

_Love, April._

She was right. I was becoming a volcano of emotions. I would try to do her wishes but, the pain would be too much to bear. I blew out the oil lamp and laid on my bed wishing that she was right beside me. I fell asleep hoping that I was just going to wake up and find that this was all just a dream.


	14. Chapter 14

**_George_**

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through the windows. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was dark eyed and had no emotion at all. The events of yesterday came flooding back to me. I could still hear her screaming my name as she fell to her death. Her name was now just a ghostly whisper in my brain. I didn't want to hear it but, I couldn't stand to not hear her name. My head in my hands in defeat and despair. I couldn't stand to be without her. I looked up and saw a ghostly apparition. She reached out her hand.

"George." She whispered.

In a blind rage, I punched the mirror and it broke. She was gone. I had to accept it. I needed to move on. But, how could I? I barely knew her but, she left such a big hole in my heart. How could one person do that? I needed to start the healing process by going back to work. Being surrounded by my friends and support, it would help.

When I arrived, everyone patted me on the back. I would rather confused but, I grinned and bared it. I sat down at my desk reading the newspaper. The blood thirsty reporters were hounding the Inspector with questions about yesterday. One asked a question that grabbed my attention.

"Was your Constable Crabtree involved?"

I looked up from my newspaper. I was now interested. The reporters turned to me and I put my face back in my newspaper.

"I have no bloody comment! Get out of my station house!"

They all scampered away in fear. Nobody dared to challenge the Inspector. A few made a few backwards glances to me. I ignored their glances and stayed focused on my newspaper. I wanted to punch any one of them who smeared my name all over the newspaper headlines. I didn't need attention. I didn't want attention. It would be too much to bear. I didn't want reporters hounding me and making me fell even more worse.

"George."

Oh no. Emily. I couldn't bear to face her. She was an immediate reminder of her. I wanted to be alone for a while but, I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Hello." I whispered.

"You have my deepest sympathy's. I understand that you two were good friends."

Thanks for reminding me. Just what I needed. I didn't want to respond.

"If you want to talk about it, you know where I am."

She left. I threw my newspaper down on my desk startling Henry.

"Sorry."

"I don't mind George."

Henry stared at me.

"What?"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Not really."

"Dr. Grace had something that could help you sleep."

"That's nice."

I wasn't trying to be rude but, I probably came off as rude. I rubbed my eyes.

"George, you should go home."

"This will help me."

"If you say so."

Henry got up and left. I was driving everyone away, not on purpose. I then saw the apparition again.

"I'm here. You're not alone." She whispered. She pointed at my heart. "I'll always be with you. Don't forget that."

She ran right past me and through the wall. I was losing my mind. I grabbed my hat and went back home. Henry was right. I was going home and probably never going to come back out.


	15. Chapter 15

_**George**_

I hung up my hat on the door handle. I sat down on my bed. I hated being alone especially during a hard time but, this time was different. I opened up the windows letting the warm spring breeze come in. I looked down on the bustling activity of the market place. I would push everything away just for my own sake. I needed to let go. I placed the engagement ring in my hands and just stared at it. I never remembered giving this to her but, it seemed familiar. I wouldn't buy something like this. I couldn't afford this on a constables salary. But, obviously, I loved her that much. I should give this to Emily when I or ever fully recover. I loved her but, I felt a pull to someone else. I mentally kicked myself for thinking about her. I needed to stop thinking about her. I needed to get over this. I felt depression settling in. I placed the ring in a drawer and locked it.

"Good for you George." I thought. "Step two."

I cleared my mind of all of her. I needed to fill those gaps with other things. Helpful things. Like how stupid I was to try to clear my mind. My mind was racing with other thoughts. Like how I could make it up to Emily and Henry. I was probably the last person that they wanted to hear from right now. But, I was a kind person.

I needed to explain the supposed 'apparitions.' My myths and supposed 'true' legends didn't do this justice. I needed hard proof. Or else I would be certain that I was losing my mind. I searched through the past newspapers that I kept, to see if there were any reports of apparitions like mine. My attention was focused to a man by the name of Lucas Maxwell who reported that the ghost of his dead wife was haunting him. She died in a house fire. She would speak to him and touch him on the shoulder. It was close to mine. I decided to talk to him. I got on the telephone and asked for Lucas Maxwell.

"Hello? If this is the police, I have no bleeding comment!"

That reminded me of the Inspector.

"No, I'm not the police. My name is George Crabtree and I'm being haunted too. I was wondering when you first saw your dead wife."

"Oh! Seems I'm not the only one! It all started the day after she died. She started to appear to me twice a day at random times. Never during the night though."

"Always twice?"

"Yes. She never appeared in the same hour twice though."

"Interesting. Thank you for your time Mr. Maxwell."

"You are very welcome."

I hung up. How peculiar! I wrote down everything that Mr. Maxwell had said about the reports. I had gone over every single statement three times and never found anything useful. I was about to give up when, I heard a knock on my door. I got up and who I saw was totally unexpected. I opened the door and almost fainted.

"Hello George. Did you miss me?"

**That's it for this story! Let me know if you want a continuation on the continuation! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
